


French Kisses

by RHHP_Freak



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, girl in the fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHHP_Freak/pseuds/RHHP_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GitF AU: What if Rose had been in the room with the Doctor instead of Reinette?</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> As a Doctor/Rose shipper the kiss the Doctor shared with Reinette always bothered me, so I decided to take a different take on it.  
> For those of you, who like Reinette, do not worry, there is absolutely no Reinette bashing here. 
> 
> I might turn this one-shot into a full length story, so if anyone out there has any ideas or suggestions, please let me know.

Mickey stared as the Doctor used the ice-cannon-thingy to freeze the robot, which had been in Reinette's room.

"Excellent, ice-gun," he said and stared in awe at it.

"Fire extinguisher." The Doctor said, studying the robot closer.

"Where did it come from?" he asked, hesitantly moving closer. It looked weird with the mask and wig.

"Here," the Doctor said simply.

"Then why is it dressed like that?"

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face." the Doctor removed the robot's face and Mickey could not hold back a gasp. It was made of some sort of plastic and inside was what looked like clockwork. "Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me." He held up his sonic screwdriver when suddenly the robot beamed away.

"What happened?" Mickey asked. "I mean, has it gone back?"

"Nah, it can't have done that. It's a short-range teleport. It's probably still onboard."

"Doctor, are you sure Rose is gonna be all right? I mean, with those robots walking around?" Anxiety was clear in his voice.

"Mickey, if I thought anything would happen to her, I would never have let her go, I swear. Cross my hearts and hope to regenerate," he moved back to the fireplace. "But maybe I should just go and check up on her and Reinette. Don't go looking for trouble, stay right here. Don't move at all," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll be right here," Mickey said, trying to hide the disappointment from his voice as the Doctor disappeared through the fireplace. He grabbed another fire extinguisher from the wall and backed away from the fireplace. "In the spaceship."

\--

"Rose? Reinette? Anybody home?" the Doctor called. The room was empty and despite what he had told Mickey, he really hoped nothing had happened to them. He was just about to turn around and leave again, when he heard footsteps nearing and a second later Rose stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Doctor, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I-I…" the Doctor tried to focus, but he was very much distracted by Rose. She looked incredibly beautiful and that dress she was wearing gave him a nice view of… certain female assets (Not that he cared, being a Time Lord and all. Nope. Not at all). "I just wanted to see if…if you were all right. And you are, that's good. Better than good, brilliant. Fantastic and… and great."

Rose grinned at the look on the Doctor's face. "Do you like it?" she asked, turning around. "Reinette gave it to me. She's very nice, not at all what I expected from Reinette Poisson."

The Doctor stared at her. " _The_ Reinette Poisson? Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France? Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener. That Reinette Poisson?"

"Yep, the one and only Madame De Pompadour. Watched a movie about her last time we visited mom."

"Speaking of which, what exactly are you doing here? Why aren't you with her," the Doctor's voice got squeakier and squeakier as she moved closer and closer to him. Soon he was surrounded by the smell of the perfume she was wearing. Oh, right this was _le cour parfumee_. The perfumed court. Rose never wore that much perfume and judged by the way he acted right now, that was probably a good thing,

"Well, she sent me here for a necklace. Apparently, it's the king's favourite, but I should probably go back. She didn't tell me what it looks like, and what do I know about what kings want."

"You certainly knew what Henry VIII wanted," the Doctor said, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice. 

"You are still going on about that? I told you, nothing happened between us. I don't want to end up in the Tower of London or getting my head chopped off, all right?" She rolled her eyes at him. "You are so jealous."

"J-jealous? I am not jealous. I am a Time Lord, Rose, we don't get jealous. Why would I be jealous that my… best friend snogged Henry VII?"

"As I recall, Doctor, that snog ended up saving your life," she said and poked him in the chest. He swallowed heavily, repressing the desire to snog her. He would make sure the snog from Henry the bloody VIII paled in comparison. No, no he could not go there. He had to keep his thoughts away from there. Maybe butterflies? Yes, whenever his thought strayed to snogging Rose he would think about butterflies. Butterflies were nice, almost as nice as Rose… Oh, that didn't work… "I am not sorry for doing what I did." Rose continued, unaware of the straying of his thoughts. "And I would snog anyone if that saved your life." The Doctor's voice hitched as she unconsciously leaned forward, their faces mere inches from each other. He unconsciously licked his lips as his thoughts strayed again. Rose smiled at how she was affecting him.

"Do you want to kiss me, Doctor?" she whispered.

"Wha-?" but before he could finish, Rose's lips crashed against his. She backed him against the fireplace and even though it was a bit uncomfortable with something poking in his back, he quickly started to kiss her back. It was fast, passionate and it was completely blowing his mind to a million pieces. How could he ever focus on anything else again? He held her tightly against him and in those moments, all thoughts about butterflies and "do not snog companions" vanished.

Suddenly a voice came from the hallway, "Miss Tyler? Mademoiselle Poisson is looking for you."

Rose broke the kiss and grinned at the dazed look on his face. "See you," she said before running out of the room stopping only to look at him in the doorway. "Doctor, you should close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies," she winked at him and then she was gone.

Right, that was… unexpected. He should move on… there was something he had to do, right? Something very important… oh, yeah, Mickey. He had to get back to Mickey and make sure he was all right.

Suddenly a servant stood in the doorway. For a moment, he stared at the strange man in Mademoiselle Poisson's bedroom, his eyes widening.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

A smile spread across the Doctor's face. "I'm the Doctor," he said to the servant "and I just snogged Rose Tyler." Laughing loudly, he disappeared though the fireplace.


End file.
